Prikazan'je historije svetoga Panucija
Prikazan'je historije svetoga Panucija kako moli boga da mu očituje komu biše takmen na zemlji Najparvo jedan angel ima izajti i tako puku govoriti: Parvo: Verni, kî želite dobro neizmirno, slišite ter vijte dilo prihvaljeno milošće smiljen'ja, u komu tko bude, na konac življen'ja Boga ne zabude; i napokon tako ljubom ga ovrući, samo Boga kako uželi, zovući. Toj ćete poznati čuvši ča se zgodi komu veće stati u grih ne bi godi. A toj dim nikomu, razbojnik kî biše, dobrota u komu kâ godi živiše. Zato gdi se moli pustinjak Panuci, slišat kî će koli, bit mu će nauci od Božje milosti kî nigdar ne ostavlja toga kî žalosti drugoga izbavlja. Nadasve činjen'je drago bo jest Bogu kad imaš smiljen'je svakomu nebogu. Sveti Panuci pokleknuv moli se Bogu govoreći: O Bože svemogi, o Gospodine moj, pozri na trud mnogi kî tarpi sluga tvoj, kî tebi želeći ugodit po ovoj pustinji hodeći tilu ne da pokoj. Pozri ter uslišaj molbe česte moje i znat mi jure daj takmen meni tko je? Tko je, Bože, tebi veran kako sam ja? Tebe samo sebi želi sad duša mâ. Čin', poni, angel tvoj da s nebes tuj došad objavi tko je moj druga na svitu sad. Angel se ukaza i navisti Panuciju govoreći: Vičnji Bog na nebi s goranje svitlosti posla mene tebi da t' skažem milosti. Slišal je moljen'ja od sarca priprosta dil tvoga služen'ja, molitav i posta. A da se umili sarca tvoga sminost i da te ne uhili jur nika oholost, u toj parvo selo, kî sviri sad sebi i poje veselo, priličan je tebi. Toj rekši angel pojde tja, a Panuci, postav nikoliko, čudeći se, jâ sam sebi govoriti: Aj, aj nebore, moj, Panuciju, jur viš nač dojde život tvoj, kî tiskan li činiš! Eto, nis' kî se mniš, hini te ljudski blud; ča se, poni, ne sviš poznavši Božji sud? Ali ti u mnî, nî ča ljudi uznašaju, al svirac on čini ča ini ne znaju? Poni, va ime Boga, stan ovi ojdimo i najti onoga najbarže pojdimo! Hoću iziskati kâ su njega dila, tere ću poznati i mâ kâ su bila, u spili sideći, uzdišuć, plačući, pokore čineći, pokoj nimajući. Zaisto duša mâ sumnji ter se boji, dokle ne vidim ja kako taj stvar stoji. Pojde Panucij i najde svirca, kî tako pojaše: Žive človik dosti kî stoji s vesel'jem, usušuje kosti primisal s dresel'jem. Ako ćeš imiti na sardcu tvom pokoj, pravedno živiti i prez griha nastoj! U grihu kî stoji, kada se zamisli, grize se i boji, o dobru ne misli, A kî dobro tvori vesel će hoditi, kad ga smart umori s Bogom će živiti. Poj čuvši Panuci, tiho govori svircu: Pomoz' ti Bog mili, o dragi brate moj, u svakom tvom dili i doved' u pokoj! Prišal sam tuj k tebi, a toj da isprosim jednu milost sebi, za ljubav ku t' nosim. Jer ako me hoćeš pečali izbavit, samom ričju moreš, listo mi htij pravit: kâ jesu dila tvâ to spovij sad meni, jer znati prud je mâ, a škoda tebi nî. Svirac rekši čudeći tim ričem odgovori: obro došal budi, slugo Boga moga! Pamet se mâ čudi od pitan'ja tvoga, da išćeš poznati dila mâ tere ćud, ku listo slišati tebi će biti trud. Da kad si li htio znati kâ je mâ stvar: zločinac sam bio, razbojnik i gusar, a sad se hranim tim, pojuć i svireći, kako znam tere vim, po selih hodeći. Vrime tim minuju, ne hteći da gorim dilom sagrišuju, i toj ti govorim. To čuvši Panuci vele se jâ boliti i plačući jâ govoriti svircu: De, rec' mi za Boga, kî na križu za nas prida sina svoga, reci mi toj danas, tako t' svaku milost Isukarst vazda daj: činiš li ku kripost sada u život taj? Ali kad življaše u pridnja činjen'ja, jeda ča činjaše dostojno spasen'ja? Otajna otvorit hotij mi o sebi i prošnja mâ će bit utišen'je tebi. Svirac, razumivši obitan'je svetoga Panucija, pravi dva dobra dila svoja govoreći: no t' dobro ne znam da sam kad učinil, samo se spominam kad sam razbojnik bil, čeljad niku robeć s drugami mojimi, mladicu jednu steć vidih meu njimi. Tužbeno jačeći uhiona staše, i njih se bojeći, suzami ronjaše, Biše koludrica, čista, lipa, mlada, toga nevistica kî svitom oblada. Upala u ruke gusarom, uspreda kako meu vuke ovca kad se ugleda. I tuj obstraniv nju, svaki ju gledaše, pošten'je nitkor, mnju6, njoj ti ne mišljaše. Meni se ražali, obnoć ju izvedoh, ne videć ostali, i gdi hti dovedoh. Stran puta s njom hodih da nigdi ne zgine, tako ju uklonih griha i vašćine. Drugovja, li buduć razbojnik pustinjom, vidih ženu greduć, nitkor ne biše s njom. Zlovoljna grediše, usiona hoda, da viditi biše plemenita roda. Rekoh joj: "Ča bludiš tuda trudeć sobom? Ča ti je, ča tužiš, ča nitkor nî s tobom?" Reče: "Ne pitaj me, jer počan govorit, bolizan mâ, ajme! hoće me umorit. Da kad nesrića mâ tajat se ne more, prid dugom bižim ja općinske komore. Muž moj u tamnici moćno vezan stoji, i sa tri ditićci, njegovi i moji. Nevolje (m)i vele, a platit ne mogu, zato jur smart žele, moleći se Bogu. I mene t' iskaše, a ja jim ubigoh, u pustinjske paše tuj sama pribigoh. Da se grem tukući ovo je dan treti, jiduć ni pijući, ti znaš, Bože sveti! Smiljen'je na me imaj jer poniram nici; ali mi jisti daj, ali me posici, da veće ne živem u toku nevolju jer, evo, gladom mrem, a jadi me kolju." Kad od nje toj sliših, moćno žalit počah, žaleć ju utiših i k stanu vodit jah. Posadih ju za sto, jistvin joj poklonih, pak libar trikrat sto ondi joj odbrojih. I otpravih ju s tim. Ona domom pošad, otkupi muža tim i svoje sine tad. Oto sad, oče, vij otajna kâ su mâ, a ino zapovij na mene milost tvâ! Tomu se čudeći sveti Panucij uzdvignuv oči k nebu, jâ govoriti: O Isukarste moj, po kom je stvoren svit, je l' u mnî ča tokoj čim bih pohvaljen bit? Ovi zločinac, steć meu prokletimi, božastvena ne hteć, ni općeć svetimi, dila je učinil izvarsne ljubavi, još ina barž imil, ner listo kâ pravi, jer se ponižuje humiljenstvo nose, a ne uzvišuje, hvalu niku prose. Zato nitkor ne sud', toj, ovoj govore; misal, otajnu ćud sam Bog znati more. Ako je prem soldat, težak al artižan, ter da pâs nosi zlat i okol da je zvan, iznutra more bit inak ner vanka jest, i bude u nj živit, ča ga će u raj dovest. U svaki ljudski red najdu t' se kriposti, ne bude t' u svih zled, Bog dili milosti. Zatim se obrati k svircu jâ mu govoriti: Brate, mnju t' si slišal Panucija ime, od kôj' si tuj prišal, odvarg griha brime, pravim ti da si drag Bogu koliko ja, zove te kîno nag na križu za nas sta. O, poni, ostaviv svit za njegovu ljubav, njega sliditi htit u svetom redu stav! Isusu služiti ako samo budeš, blažen hoćeš biti, s njim u raj pribudeš, gdi se svak veseli prid Božjim licem steć, sve ima ča želi, po sve vike živeć. Svirac, čuvši slatke riči Panucija, odluči učiniti se kalujer njemu govoreći: Oče, budući ti Panuci zvan svudi i hvale, ča se šti od prisvetih ljudi, s tobom pojti živit volju sam mu prignul i tako učinit kako me s' potaknul; pokol Božja kripost kâ svitom oblada, tuj mi daje milost: s tobom da me sklada. Za ljubav jur njega tebe ću sliditi, a svita slast sega ništar ne sciniti. Obitam jur sasvim posluh i čistoću i još uboštvo s tim uzdaržat da hoću, ufan'je sve moje postaviv u Bogu, zapovidi tvoje barguć kako mogu. To rekši pokleknuv i ophiti Panucija za noge. Panuci pokleknuv zagarli ter jâ celivati, pak se oba dva dvignuv jaše hoditi, a Panucij poče Bogu zahvaljivati govoreći: Hvala mi ti budi, o slatki Bože moj, da človika ćudi priteže Svet duh tvoj, pamet prosvitljujuć svim tvojim obranim, a pak posvećujuć u raju sazvanim. Ti, Bože, ne gledaj priprošćinu moju, da u svem prigledaj i daj milost tvoju! Tebi hvala na svem, Bože vičnji naju, Bože mili u svem, svim drag kî te znaju. Oni te ne znaju ki ljube blago i svit i slast onu haju, kâ tarpi malo lit. Da ti jur, brate moj, pogardiv svaka taj, sa mnom zajedno poj, a za ino ne haj! Kolina priginji moleći se Bogu, živeć u pustinji na stanu ubogu: pustinja, ubog stan, zaisto jest, vele da raj onim je dan i blago kô žele, kîno služe u njoj kralju vičnje slave, nigdar nî konac kôj, sva Pisma toj prave. Kuno ti, kolikrat pametju ushodeć razmisliš, tolikrat na zemlji biti neć', da s angeli gori ter s Bogom, i zatoj u trud i pokori ćutit hoćeš pokoj. Amen.